


Paul's Isabella

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Edward wasn't there the day Tyler's van hit Bella. Paul imprinted on her before he pulled the van off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's Isabella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started four years ago and was left unfinished due to personal reasons at the time. I am self editing as much as I can. If anyone spots any errors please feel free to correct me.

Paul's Isabella

Summary: AU of Twilight. One accident, changes the course of Bella's life forever.

AN: what if it was Paul Lahote who saved Bella's life from the car accident in Twilight. The day he saves her life is the day he imprinted on her. Charlie knows all about Werewolves and Vampires in this story.

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Language, violence, Sexual References, Possible smut in later chapters.

Part One:  
BPOV

Little did I know that morning that something would happen that will change the course of my life. As I was getting out of my truck, I noticed, with a soft smile, that my dad had put snow chains on my tires. I looked up and across the street, as if drawn by a magnet, and saw three tall, rugged, russet skinned men. I locked my eyes with the stockier of the three and my breath was stolen from me.

As much as I wanted too I couldn't look away from those dark chocolate almost black eyes. I blushed and looked away just as an out of control van careened into my side. My body exploded in pain as I was pinned to the side of my truck. I collapsed into powerful bear like arms as the van was pushed off of me. I faintly heard the screams of concern from the other teens. I looked into the concerned eyes of my hero and fainted.

PPOV  
I was waiting with Sam Uley, and Jared Cameron. We normally don't come out to leech territory, but some punk ass pale face, tried to hit on Jared's Imprint. Normally I am the one with anger problems, but Jared lost his shit. Sam usually is a tight ass about harassing pale faces, but when it comes to imprints, no one hits on our girls. I noticed Jared struggling with his wolf. I heard a beast of an engine, and looked across the street, as Billy Black's ancient Chevy parked. As the door opened and out stepped a tiny brunette, I ogled her in appreciation, as she bent over to check her tires.

The jeans molded to her ass just right, just as I was about to go over to get her digits, she looked up and our eyes met, and my world shifted. All the ties of my past life severed and attached to this petite beauty. I was so lost that I didn't even notice as my two brothers moved at near phase speed across the street. Just as a van careened into my imprints side. I shot off faster than them and pulled the van off of her and caught her broken body in my arms.

My wolf rose closer to the surface than it always was and I was sniffing her all over to see what was wrong. She broke a few ribs,one of her kidneys and abdomen seemed to be bruised, and her right leg was broken. I cradled her battered body as she looked into my eyes and fainted. I tuned everyone out as I rocked her back and forth.

I nearly bit the slim, tanned hand of one of the girls who frequents First Beach. She looked concerned.

“Paul I need you to keep her still. I called an ambulance, they are on their way.” She said softly I scented the tears in her eyes. I heard the sirens from far away as the ambulance arrived. I growled lowly at the paramedics that tried to take her from my arms.

“Paul let them take her we will meet up in the hospital” Sam's voice had the Alpha timber, so I reluctantly let them take her from me. Before anyone could say anything I climbed into the back. I glared in challenge at the paramedics daring them to tell me to get out. They shrugged and climbed in setting her up immediately on an IV drip. They cut off her clothing to start cleaning out her wounds.

I kept a close eye on everything they did, my wolf snarling at its inability to protect our mate. The ride was thankfully short lived as we pulled up outside of the emergency room.

“You can not go in with her you have to wait in the waiting room.” the Dr. Leech said, I snarled at him but Sam and Jared arrived just then.

“Paul you have to calm down!” Sam said in that damn Alpha timber. Sam nodded to the Doctor as he and Jared bodily moved me over to the waiting room.

“her dad, is on the way. Now can you tell me what the hell that was about!” Jared said in a low snarl. I took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

“I imprinted on her, I don't even know my goddess' name.” I said and my inner wolf hung its head in shame.

“Her name is Isabella Swan, she is my daughter, and what do you mean you imprinted on her”. The gruff voice of the police chief came as he stalked in. I gulped then told him everything that happened, minus my checking her out. He did not need to know that.

“Well I guess I have no choice but to accept this. But Paul Lahote if you push her into anything, well just remember that I am authorized to use my firearms.” I gulped as well as my inner wolf. The Police Chief was no slouch in the fighting department.

“I won't she is different than all those girls, I can tell it.” I replied honestly and noticed that Jared and Sam were on their Cell Phones. It was a silent couple of hours before Carlisle Cullen came out his scrubs covered in blood.

“How is she Doc?” Charlie asked in a gruff voice filled with worry.

“She is in Critical but stable condition, four of her ribs were broken, the kidney on her right side is bruised as well as her abdomen, thankfully the impact didn't touch her Pancreas. Her right leg is broken and is in a cast. The worst was the internal bleeding, which we got under control. I bound her ribs up, but I would like to keep her here for a couple days for observation. She is being prepped for the ICU” Carlisle said. Just then we all heard a shrill scream. I bolted in the direction knowing instinctively it was my Isabella in trouble.

BPOV  
I woke up disoriented a couple of hours after the van hit me. My body felt like it was floating, I stifled a giggle as I thought of the walking sex in jeans that caught me after the van was pulled off me. I didn't notice my left arm being roughly grabbed until I felt searing pain as fangs clamped down on my arms. I screamed in pain as I looked at Edward Cullen with his mouth around my wrist.

The door was forced open as the guys I saw before the accident came over. Two of the leaner ones pulled Edward off of my arm. I whimpered as the pain still hasn't ceased. I felt a hand cold as ice, lift my wrist and inspected it.

“She hasn't been infected with the venom.” He explained as he began stitching me up.

“Your vampires aren't you? What do you mean venom?” I asked as the Morphine began to kick in again. Thankfully I was so high I couldn't smell the blood.

“Yes we are vampires, we inject venom into our bites when we intend to turn someone into a vampire. I don't know if Edward was trying to turn you or not, but he nearly broke the treaty with the shape shifters.” I then turn my eyes to the walking sex in jeans who was growling lowly at Edward who was struggling against the two russet skinned guys.

“You are the shape shifters yes?” I asked the growling sex god, who stood just out of arms length. Carlisle finished stitching me up, and wrapped waterproof gauze over it.

“I won't consider the treaty void if you destroy him, if you don't consider it void by Edward attacking Isabella” Carlisle said looking first to the two warriors, the tallest of which nodded then they frog marched Edward out. Then to Uncle Billy, and the young god in the making pushing his wheelchair. I noticed the displeased look the young god who looked vaguely like a kid I played with shot my sex god.

“Hey! No glaring at my walking wet dream!” I yelled out loud, the morphine in my system making it hard for me to filter the lines of communication from my mouth to my brain. My dad looked weird-ed out for a moment then pulled Billy out of the room followed by a chuckling Carlisle.

“Walking wet dream huh that is a new one” I heard the whiskey voice that sent a zing of desire down my spine.

“who the fuck are you young god! I said quit glaring at my future fuck toy!” I yelled at him. I felt my bed dip by my side as my new bitch sat down by my head and maneuvered me into his heated arms.

“I will come back later..yeah.” The young god muttered as he ran out of the room.

“finally we are alone so my walking wet dream get me off now!” I demanded, I knew I will be embarrassed when the Morphine wears off, but damn I wanted him so much. I felt the rumble in his chest that I assumed was laughter.

“Oh beautiful, what do you want me to do to get you off?” I heard his whiskey voice ask as he was egging me on.

“I want you to stick your big, thick, fingers in my tight pussy damn it!” I said as I tried to move his fingers to where I wanted them.

“Oh honey, I would love to sex you up good and proper! But not while you are under age, under medication, and healing.” He purred in my ears, I felt another shiver of pleasure go down my spine and soaking my panties.

“Not fair! Denying me and using your sexy voice!” I complained as I turned into his neck and got a good whiff of his scent. Mm woods, mint, and a hint of danger, I couldn't help it, I licked his neck. It tasted better than it smelled.

“Mm mm mama likes!” I exclaimed, and felt him fully harden. He started purring, I felt myself beginning to drop off to sleep. “No fair” I muttered as I fell asleep.

PPOV  
'Damn that was hot, why did we have to stop! She wanted us! Or did you not smell her pheromones, you pansy ass!' my inner wolf snarled, he wanted to claim her then and there. I growled inwardly as I shifted her down onto the mattress.

'because she isn't some skank!, she wasn't in her right mind, and she is a virgin or did you not sense that in her luscious scent' I replied back as I had to adjust my major problem. Despite what he told his wolf he wanted to claim her as is. But he also promised Charlie not to take advantage of her.

'true but don't take too long courting her!' his wolf replied still miffed but seeing the logic I was using. I headed out to the waiting room where a frustrated Charlie hung up the phone. Jacob and Billy were looking upset as well.

“What's Up?” I asked as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

“I have to go to a Police Conference in New York, I will be gone for two weeks, I can't get out of it. I will have to find someone to take care of Bella.” Charlie said.

“She can stay with me, I will take care of her.” I offered. I felt like it was partially my fault for distracting her. I felt the glare that Jakie was giving me but ignored it. Charlie looked at me considering for a minute.

“Alright I leave tomorrow at noon, take care of her for me.” Charlie said holding his hand out for a handshake. I shook it firmly. Charlie then left the hospital.

“Paul can I speak to you for a minute?” Billy asked with a clipped tones, I nodded and we went across the waiting room.

“What is your interest in my god daughter?” He asked in a deadly tone. I gulped and decided to tell him the truth.

“I imprinted on her before the accident.” I said and Billy was silent for a moment before a smile appeared on his weathered face.

“Good, you need a good woman to straighten you out! Just don't rush her, now go check in with Sam, give him the update.” He said as he wheeled back over to Jakie. I pulled out my cell phone and Dialed Sam's Cell.

“Paul how is she?” Sam's no nonsense voice greeted me.

“she was asleep when I left. She is a hoot when she is high on morphine so I am going to have to hide the alcohol.” I replied with a chuckle remembering how adorable she was when high.

“oh man, well good luck with her.” Sam said with a booming laugh.

“Her father is going out of town for two weeks so I will need the next two off to look after her boss.” I said talking about both my duties as a protector and as a construction worker.

“Alright, you can take two weeks off construction but you still need to patrol, Emily can help out when you need to patrol.” Sam said

“Fair enough, thanks bro.” I said hanging up before going into the room to see my Isabella up and visibly embarrassed.


End file.
